The betrayed Pawn
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Challenge fic. During the fight between Issei and Miya (female Vali) she questions her rival about his loyalty to Rias, then she tells him about how he got reincarnated and he joins her while vowing to kill Rias. IsseixMiyaxharem Limes and Lemons
1. The moment of truth

**Hey, this story is a High School DxD challenge issued by Zanark Sathanus about (Fem Vali) Miya tells Issei the truth about the true reason he got reincarnated and he decides to leave the Gremory peerage to join Miya's side. This story talks about betrayal, but with a different approach than the other fics. It starts in the Summit Arc during Issei and Miya's fight.**

 **Beta read by mineng101**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Kuoh Academy:**

Issei Hyoudou, Rias's only Pawn and the current Red Dragon Emperor was fighting his rival, Miya (Female Vali) Lucifer; the descendant of the original Lucifer and the current White Dragon Empress. He and the others just fought the descendant of Leviathan and the magicians of the Old Maou faction of Khaos Brigade when Miya revealed that she was with the organization.

"My rival, why are you so loyal to the princess?" Miya asked with her Devil wings unfolded behind her.

"Because she saved me from death after that fallen bitch killed me. I must repay her with my life." Issei said with determination that made Rias happy and Miya sad.

"You are so naive." Miya said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Issei said confused.

"I mean, if she truly saved you, then why didn't she warn you about the Fallen Angel or protected you from her?" Miya questioned her rival.

Rias's eyes went wide along with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, the moment of truth has come but they must do what they can to stop it.

"Ise! Don't listen to her! She is just trying to distract you so she can have an advantage over you." Rias said with a Devil smile.

"Rival-kun, don't listen to her right now, just think about what I said, ne." Miya said with a cute smile making him blush.

"Issei-Kun, she is your enemy. She just trying to play with your mind." Akeno said although she wanted desperately to tell him the truth.

"Right! Quit playing with me!" Issei shouted with anger.

"You're so hopeless. If I show you proof, then will you believe me?" Miya said with a straight face.

"Show me what you have and we will see." Issei spoke without hesitation.

"But Ise-" Rias wanted to speak but Issei interrupted her.

"-Wait Rias, I don't want to believe her, but I have to see if she really has a proof."

He looked at his rival and she nodded. She summoned a large TV made from a large magic circle and then a video has started showing Rias and Akeno in the ORC in the old school building.

"Rias, are you sure about this?" Akeno said not liking her friend's order.

Rias looked at her Queen-best friend from the corner of her eye with a mask that hid her nervousness.

"I don't have any other choice left, this is the only solution I can think of." Rias said while she pitied the pervert.

"I know, by letting him die you will earn his loyalty, but there has to be a way with less risk than this." Akeno tried to sway her friend.

"There is, but we have to build the trust and it will take time that we don't have." Rias said with a frown.

"Then what if he finds out then what you gonna do?" Akeno said with a straight face.

"Then that will be a problem but I hope my care and affection can decrease the impact. My family is known for their big hearts and I am sure he will accept it even with finding out." Rias said with uneasiness.

Akeno sent a doubtful look at her King-best friend. As her Queen, she knows about the trait of the Gremory family, but there a nagging feeling in her mind that Rias will regret this decision that she chose to ignore.

"If you are so sure, then I as your Queen, will support you." Akeno said with a smile.

"Thanks." Rias sent a thankful smile towards her Queen.

Then suddenly her eyes widened and after a few seconds her smile widened.

"He has accepted the pamphlet so it's finally started." Rias said with a big smile.

Then the video ended and the magic circle vanished, all of the present were frozen like statues, shocked at the truth that had been revealed. They couldn't believe that Rias Gremory would let a human get killed by a rogue Fallen Angel just to reincarnate him. Issei just stood there, his face expressionless.

'Rias did that just to get me? But I thought she was my savior! Now I know she is not, she is a killer, a bitch, a spoiled princess. She must die.' Issei thought before addressing Rias.

"Ise, the video is obviously fake." Rias said while hoping not lose him.

"Rias, is it true?" Issei asked her in almost a whisper with his back turned on her.

"Of course not Ise, I would never do that." Rias said with a nervous smile.

"You gave me the pamphlet, so that means you knew there was a Fallen Angel in Kuoh, right?" Issei said seriously.

"Right, it is my job since this is my territory." Rias said proudly.

"Then it is true." Issei said boiling in anger.

"Yes. I mean no! I..." Rias tried to make excuses but failed.

"See Rias, you can't make excuses and you even lied to your brother and family." Issei said furiously while turning around to look at her.

His eyes were flashing green and he was somehow trying to not explode.

"Issei, please let me explain." Rias pleaded while tears were gathering in her eyes.

"There is nothing to explain. You let me die by that fallen bitch so you could get me in your peerage, just to get you out of your engagement with the fried chicken." Issei said with hate walking towards her.

"Rias, why did you lie to me?" Sirzechs said with a shocked tone.

"Oni-sama, I was desperate! I want to love someone, not forced to marry." Rias said with tears coming down her face.

"And you did that by killing a human? If the Shinto heard of this you would lose Kuoh or worse, war." Miya said with anger.

"Why Rias onee-sama, Issei-san didn't deserve this!" Asia said while trying to not pass out.

Xenovia and Irina also voiced their opinions while Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were trying to calm them down.

"Rias, why didn't you tell me?" Sirzechs said not liking what his sister did.

"I-I didn't want to trouble you, Onii-sama." Rias said while playing with fingers.

"Finished already?" Issei said while his head is low.

"So, my rival, what is your next move now that you know the truth?" Miya said landing behind Issei.

"Well, do you know why I haven't returned your advances, huh Rias?" Issei said while looking at Rias with cold eyes.

"No..." Was Rias simple answer.

"Because I thought Raynare was gonna kiss me and be my girlfriend, but no, she killed me because I was a threat. When I became a Devil, I was afraid of women and the thought of falling in love again. I was happy with all of you guys and I was about to be able to move on." Issei said without emotion.

All of them were shocked, especially Rias and her peerage. Apparently they forgot about Raynare and her effect on Issei. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko looked down in shame.

"But now I know why you brought me back to life, my heart is destroyed completely." Issei said angrily.

"So Issei, what happens now?" Azazel said with interest.

Issei just stood in front of Rias and looked at her in the eyes, his green ones filled with hate and emptiness.

"Ise-" Rias called but Issei slapped her in fury.

"-don't say my name like we are friends bitch."

"Issei-kun, I am very sorry for the things you have gone through." Michael said with sadness.

"From this moment I hate you, Rias Gremory, and if I see you again, I will kill you!" Issei said with an evil smirk.

"Issei, you can't be serious." Rias said with fear.

"Oh? But I am, do you see me joking?" Issei asked with irritation.

Rias shook her head and backed away from her pawn.

"So Issei, you are telling us that you weren't a pervert?" Xenovia asked with confusion.

"No, it was a mask because all I really wanted was to be loved by the people who I love." Iseei said with tears.

All of them were surprised that Issei wasn't a pervert at heart and all he wanted was love, a genuine one, but Rias destroyed it without knowing.

"We didn't know, Issei." Kiba said with a sad face.

"Of course you didn't because you were busy with a forced engagement, a revenge against a sword which is by the way is stupid, or fear of your true self. No one cared for a pervert who was in pain. I saved you and helped you but in return you give a kiss or a promise, there is no 'Issei, do you want to talk?' or check if I have a problem." Issei said with a sad smile.

He was right, they all had problems and he helped them, but they didn't even ask if he was ok or to open his heart for them. They felt selfish and they don't know if he would ever forgive them.

"Issei-kun, I failed you as your childhood friend." Irina said in tears.

"My goal is still to be a harem king, but that will have to be put on hold because my new goal is to kill the Devils." Issei said with an evil grin.

"You mean the Old Maou faction?" Serafall asked a little cheerfully.

"Yes and no, yes for the Old Maou and no because what I meant by the Devils is all them including, the New Maou faction." Issei said with a sadistic smile.

None of them could believe that the one in front of them was Issei, the lovable hero of the ORC, stating that he was going kill all the Devils.

"You wouldn't do that, right Hyoudou?" Saji said while trying to look brave.

"Of course I will, Saji." Issei replied back with a smirk.

"Issei...!" Rias called out to him with red eyes from crying a lot.

He just ignored her and walked towards his fellow peerage members.

"Well Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, you haven't betrayed me, so you are still welcome to be a part of my harem, but as for you three, Kiba and Rias will have to die, but you two…." Issei said looking at Akeno and Koneko. "hmm, I am not sure yet." Issei said with a smile that made them blush then switched to anger.

"But Issei-" Kiba tried to talk but Issei didn't let him.

"Don't or I will end you right here."

Then Issei walked over and stood beside his rival, Miya, who was amused at the show. Suddenly someone teleported nearby. He was a young man with black hair and eyes wearing a Chinese warrior costume and carrying a staff in his hand.

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" Miya asked her companion.

"Hey Miya, we need you to deal with the Norse gods." Said Bikou with a serious expression.

"From the way you dress, I would say your are this generation's Sun Wukong." Azazel said with amusement.

"Yes, but unlike the first, I prefer to be free. Please call me Bikou." Bikou said with a smile.

"Miya, I am joining your team." Issei said with a stern tone.

Everybody looked at Issei like he lost his mind some of them tried to persuade him but he tuned them out.

"Ok, Bikou let's go. I will explain everything later. Bye everyone! Come on, darling." Miya said with a happy tone while clinging to Issei's arm.

"Sorry, but this the path I chose. Azazel, Michael-san, I will talk to you later. Bye my lovely nun, exorcist and angel, behave till I come see you again, alright my honeys?" Issei said with stoic-happy tone while trying not blush at the feeling of Miya's breasts sandwiching his arm.

Asia,Xenovia and Irina blushed while the three of them proceeded to leave and no one did anything to stop them, all the while Rias watched where her Pawn was a moment ago and cried wishing that he was here comforting her.

"Issei, I'm sorry." Rias said with guilt and regret while continuing to cry at her Pawn's departure.

* * *

 **Done. Wow this chapter took a lot out of me but it was worth it I enjoyed writing it very much. Now what will happen to Issei and how his life gonna be. Plz Fav, Follow and review and see you at the next chapter. Adiós Amigos.**


	2. After Betrayal and meeting new friends

**Sorry guys for the delay but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Miya's team base:**

A magic circle has been revealed, then out of it came Miya's team and Issei Hyoudou after their fight with the Norse Gods.

"So, this is your base Miya." Issei said amazed.

"Yes, Rival-kun welcome to my base of operations." Miya welcomed her rival.

Miya is a beautiful girl with long white-silver hair and clear sky-blue eyes, wearing white shirt with no bra, black pants and black and red shoes (She is a DD cup you imagine the waist and hip).

"U can call me by my name." Issei said simply.

"Ok." Miya said while shrugging.

"So, where will I sleep?" Issei asked nervously.

"There is a room beside mine and it's empty." Miya answered him grinning.

Everyone went to their own room while Miya showed Issei his room and went to hers.

 **Next day:**

Morning came and everyone woke up after a good night's sleep, ate breakfast and did their routine Like training, goofing around and read books.

"Alright, Ise Let's Introduce you to the team." Miya said cheerfully.

Ise nodded and followed her, first they went to Bikou who was flying around in boredom.

"Bikou, come meet my rival." Miya said with a happy face.

"So, you are the current Red Emperor nice to meet you I am Bikou the current Monkey King." Bikou introduced himself with a smirk while holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Issei said while shaking his hand.

Then they left to the library where the magician is there, when they arrived, he saw a huge library and in one of the tables a blonde girl with blue eyes and a bust bigger than Asia wearing a school uniform and a witch hat reading a book that is bigger than his head.

Miya tapped on the girl's shoulder, which made her release a cute squeal while falling off the chair.

"Miya, you scared me." The magician said with a pout.

Issei helped her up while she was glaring at Miya who was laughing her ass off.

"Sorry, anyway Issei meet Le Fay Pendragon the descendant of Morgan Le Fay." Miya pointed at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Issei-sama." Le Fay bowed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Le Fay." Issei said happily.

'Don't try to tell her not to add sama to your name she was raised like that.' Miya whispered to him and he nodded.

Then they left the library and head outside to see a garden with a fantastic decoration and there is a table with 5 chairs and sitting on one them is a blonde man wearing a formal clothes and glasses drinking tea.

"Issei, meet Arthur Pendragon Le Fay's older brothers and the descendant of King Arthur himself." Miya said with a smile.

"I am Arthur the wielder of Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler nice to meet you Issei-san." Arthur said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too Arthur hope we can get along well." Issei said nervous of Arthur's attitude.

They shook hands, then let go and Arthur went back to his tea. Issei then followed Miya to meet the last member Kuroka Koneko's sister. They found napping on the couch while showing a lot cleavage and Issei saved it in his 'ecchi stuff' folder (his memory).

"I guess we can introduce you to her later." Miya said while sighing.

Issei nodded, then they turned around when Issei felt two large soft bags on his back.

"So this is Sekiryuutei-chi." Kuroka said seductively.

"Oh, you're awake." Miya said surprised.

"Yeah, my nap time has come to an end." Kuroka said with a grin.

Kuroka begins to nuzzle against Issei who was blushing red and standing there like a pole. Then he unfroze when she kicked his neck and purred.

"~Ne, would you like to mate with me." Kuroka said slutry.

Issei looked at her blankly, then when he was about to reply when Miya talked first.

"Not now Kuroka, he needs to adjust to his new lifestyle and he got a lot to think of." Miya said with a serious face.

Kuroka pouted then, separates from him while Issei sends a grateful look at Miya.

"Well, I will give you some time." Kuroka said lazily.

Then she went somewhere, probably to eat or something.

"You okay, sorry about her." Miya said with regret.

"No, I am fine and like you said I need some time." Issei said weakly.

She nodded, then gave a smile which he returned.

"Now, what you gonna do?" Miya asked with curiosity.

"Well, I am gonna think about what to do now then I wanna meet with the Angels, Fallen and the ones who I call friends." Issei declared without hesitation.

She nodded, then left him alone to go to see Ophis and check of there is a mission is available or not, now he is alone he can think peacefully.

 **"Partner, are you sure about killing all Devils?" Ddraig voiced waiting for his host's answer.**

"Oh, Ddraig you been quiet all of sudden but anyway, yeah I will kill them all except some." Issei said with hate and anger.

Ddraig said nothing and went to sleep, Issei sat on the couch while thinking about his life (well after being killled by Raynare) how he thought Rias was his savior and he gave her his loyalty, love and life but to discover that she wanted him for his Sacred Gear just a weapon to be called for battle then tossed aside without a care for his feelings.

'Yeah, Gremory treats their peerage with love my ass.' Issei thought with sarcasm.

He will destroy them later but now he must contact the Angels and the Fallen then Xenovia and Asia. Then there is school which he will go to tomorrow.

"Well, I have to talk to Xenovia and the other girls first then contact the two Factions." Issei said simply.

His heart beats with love from thinking of (Xenovia, Asia and Irina). How they stood by his side against Rias the bitch made his heart feels lighter. Then he heard someone calling his name.

"I thought u were somewhere else not here Issei-kun." Miya called me.

"Oh, I didn't know u cared." Issei teased her with a sly smile.

"Of course, I care ur my rival and maybe something more later." Miya said with loudly then the last sentence quitely with a pink cheeks.

"Hmm, did u say something?" Issei asked her.

 **In another universe:**

A certain silver-haired Jounin was reading his book when he sneezed.

"Someone just said my catchphrase, I am proud.". He said proudly.

Then he suddenly remembered that he is late to a meeting about taking a new Genin team then he body flickerd leaving a couple of leaves.

 **Back to the story:**

"Nothing." Miya said quickly.

"Ok." Issei said while shrugging.

"So, what's the plan?" Miya asked curiously.

"I want to talk with Xenovia and the others about their roles as my eyes and ears there." Issei said with a smirk.

"Well thought my Rival." Miya praised with a smile.

"Thanks." Issei said bashfully.

"Let's go spar for a while, I wanna see which level are u at." Miya suggested hoping for a yes.

"Sure, but don't come crying after I beat ur ass." Issei said confidently.

Miya glared at him then she stormed off to the training room with Issei after her. Then they took a shower and ate dinner while talking about random stuff then everyone went to sleep.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the delay because of college and life but I am back. Then next chapter will be about his new life with Miya's team and the meetings with people that were mentioned in this chapter and new characters. About the harem there will be no main girl.**

 **Harem: {Miya,Irina,Asia,Xenovia} this for now and it will expand later.**

 **Miya's model is La Folia Rihavein from strike the blood.**

 **Plz Follow, Fav and Review and see u around.**


	3. Note

Hi plz read this note it's important.

I have decided which story I am gonna update with my Fairy Tail one, I saw the votes so:

2 for NATSU DXD

3 for One Piece fic

Then the next chapter of my one piece fic will be uploaded in August. See u then


End file.
